


A lack of color

by Maozaizaizaizi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozaizaizaizi/pseuds/Maozaizaizaizi
Relationships: 让明
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

海。是海。  
阿明在脑海里再一次确认了眼前之物就是名词“海”的指代。  
原来是这么多的水的汇集，宽广的身躯匍匐着没有尽头。远方一片深蓝，而在深蓝色的深处，大海与陆地是以怎样的姿态相接？  
阿明低下头，脚下的海浪潮起潮落像是恋人那日温柔的喘息。  
那日的清晨，恋人无聊到随手翻阅着自己的笔记，然后突然停止于某页，噗的一声仰面笑起来。  
“阿明，你到底一天在想什么啊，”恋人翻转过笔记，对着自己用手指了指一行被写在角落里小字，“海呢，当然是与陆地拥抱着的啊。”  
是呢，像我们一样。


	2. Chapter 2

有的时候，你一睁眼，我觉得整个森林都在你眼里醒来。

阿明害怕夜晚，不是因为黑暗，也不是因为雷电或者突如其来的暴雨。  
而是“风”。  
当风大时，所有的窗户都被关紧，风摩擦着玻璃，沿着房间的轮廓旋转，向右再上升，声音凄厉，像是——像极了书本里描述的为情所死的女子的哀嚎。于是每当阿明闭上眼，出现的总是黑暗里徘徊的身影，那些白色的光影越来越近，然后紧贴窗户，伸手——  
为什么大家会睡得这么好啊！！！！阿明无法忍耐的从床上坐起，叹口气后发现周围都是睡熟的伙伴。  
自己可是连冷汗都冒出来了啊……失落地望向声音的来源，外面仍是喧闹的漆黑一片。艾伦他现在一定也在熟睡吧……  
想着自己位于调查兵团中心的朋友的现状，自己“连睡觉都会拖后腿”的莫名自卑感更加加深。而就在这时候——  
有谁的手环上来了，十分有力环上了自己的腰。  
双眼直视着外面的阿明不自觉的僵直了身体，想到刚刚被自己幻想臆造出的产物，这种感觉真是糟透了。  
“喂……我说你究竟在紧张些什么啊……”声音从背后传出，像是同班的让。  
“诶……”转身看到的果然是仍然抱着自己的让，无奈的回报了不好意思的笑容。  
“你不会在怕着什么吧……”临铺的让放开了双手，更换成坐姿，身体倾斜着紧紧靠在阿明肩上，带着的打趣的口吻提问。  
“才……才不是这样。”努力控制着自己的音量发出抗议。这种事情怎么可以承认……  
“啊……”让不知道为什么转过了头，在停顿片刻后把手放在自己头顶上。  
“如果有什么害怕的话，也不是什么丢脸的事。嗯……说不定抱着我睡……不对，抱着某一个人睡会好一点吧，我……不介意的。”  
让的耳朵好像红了，即使在昏暗的夜晚里也分外明显。  
“啊… 不用了。不过，很感谢让。”是笑着回答的。有什么开心的火焰慢慢开始燃烧，一簇簇的在心门上跳跃。  
虽然没有像让所说的抱着某一个人入睡，但不知从那里得来了一份勇气，一份可以好好睡到天明的勇气。  
“好梦，让。”  
“……好梦。”


	3. Chapter 3

如果雨下得不大的话 ，让是一定不会打伞的。  
那些雨滴下落聚集在让银灰色的头发上，像是撒了让满头的白糖。  
“让看起来真美味阿。”如果这样说他的话，让便会不安地夺过伞，虽然也会别扭好一阵，但最后总会乖乖的撑起伞来。“说什么呢…”  
无论怎么想，每次都会脸红的让都太可爱了。  
…但唯一的遗憾大概便是从没有触摸过让撒满了白糖的头发。  
每一次伸手尝试，都会被让以各种理由打断。  
一个人撑伞的时候会说：“阿明乱动什么啊，手会淋湿的。”  
明明自己都在淋雨…  
两个人撑伞的时候则是：“阿明挽好我阿，干嘛一直乱动。”  
诶……  
如果好好的提出请求：“让，就让我摸摸你的头发吧～”也只会得到“哈？？”的疑问句，然后在挑了挑眉毛后直接无视。

所以，今年的新年愿望就定为----无论如何也请让我在雨天里摸摸让的头发。

“阿明，刚刚取的什么愿望？”  
“秘密，才不要告诉让呢。”  
“诶…明明我的都说了…”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
下雨天阿明一定不会好好打伞的。特别是在小雨的时候。  
即使我已经说了小雨的程度话，自己是不用打伞的，阿明仍然会不自觉的把伞向侧面倾斜，随着雨飘落的方位慢慢转换。  
然后雨滴沿着伞骨滑落，滴向未被遮住的肩头，在蓝色的毛衣上沁出暗色的花纹。  
怎么想也……会感冒吧。  
但阿明仍然自顾自的的，小心翼翼的遵循着雨的痕迹，调整着伞柄的方向。  
这时候的阿明啊————城市的光影混进雨水，雨水倾泻在那把红色的透明雨伞上，然后雨伞将城市，雨水猩红的影子一股脑的投射到阿明的脸上。那些光影随着我们的脚步慢慢移动，随着阿明的每一次微笑，言语，皱眉，摇头，哭泣改变着自己的形状。就像是时光的悄悄流淌，在无数个夏日的小雨里行走过阿明的身体。

嗯……今年的新年愿望就定为“希望眼前的这个人能够好好打伞，健健康康”吧。

“让取完了愿望咯？”  
“啊……还不是什么世界和平之类的啦。”  
“……好无趣哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （you are my rivers running high running deep running wildly

深冬晚上的地铁站，是人群最稀少的时刻。少到今天只剩下让一个人对着自动贩卖机的灯影，无聊到数着饮料的品种数。然后想——

“有时候会奇怪，为什么偏偏会是阿明。”  
明明是艾伦那小子的好友，再加上三笠组成了超要好的的三人组。  
所以说————会是阿明怎么在逻辑上都不成立吧。不过呢，也确确实实是阿明，自己喜欢上了他，是无法改变的事实。

大概——开始在一起放学回家的路上。

“让！！让……”马尔科家在暑假已经出国，原本以为会变成一个人的回家情况，却莫名的听到了熟悉的声音。  
转头发现是同班的阿明，从夕阳下的坡道上向自己跑来，阳光落在金黄的头发上让人感觉分外刺眼。那个平时老和艾伦混在一起的小个子，虽然感觉头脑不错，但果然还是———一股惹人厌的气息啊。  
“让的表情……真让人伤心啊。”大概是身体并不算好的原因，一路跑下来的他已经是带着略为急切的喘气声。  
“啊……所以说，你找我什么事啊?"原来我的感情这么容易表现出来么……  
“诶，马尔科出国后，让大概是一个人回家吧。夏天的时候，爷爷搬家住到了海边……”海边的话，大概是朝着自己家的方向多过两三条街的距离吧。  
"所以，我想，以后让和我，我们一起回家吧。”  
“我们”什么的，干嘛这么顺口就说出来了。  
而自己的肯定，为什么也那么轻易地说出了口？

阿明步子比我小走路总会不自觉的小跑起来。  
阿明低着头笑的时候前额刘海会向右低垂扫过眉心。  
阿明出汗的时候回不自觉的拉着衬衣领口，垂眼去看脚尖。  
阿明在讨论课本上的知识时总会很严肃，拒绝打趣不苟言笑。  
但也会一脸严肃的告诉我埃尔文老师今天的七三分不小心掉下来一小缕，利维尔老师今天的心情好到嘴角上翘。  
阿明听完黄色笑话总会捂着脸向后退避开我，即使喊着“让你真是太糟糕了。”却忍不住的自顾自笑起来。  
阿明说起艾伦的时候也会有一点无赖，但大多时候信心满满。  
阿明会用三笠的八卦换取我提供的免费冰激凌与糖水，这时候的他总会垫着脚尖在你耳边说着悄悄话，呼进呼出的气体弄得耳根发红，全身都痒痒。  
阿明也会说起我，但大多是用上扬的打趣口吻，说着“让今天看起来也很帅啊”。

让坐在候车的座椅上，将身体向更里蜷缩。上一班地铁刚过，明亮的候车室只剩下让一个人面对着广告中微笑着的女子。  
她说 累了困了 请喝花生牛奶。然后附上一个假到像嘴角抽经的微笑。  
让想 “混蛋，这分明是胡说”，因为自己已经有听话的喝下三瓶，但毫无所获。只有继续呆坐在座椅上，任空气流进身体又流出，变成奶味的白色雾气，最终消失在头顶上那盏明黄色顶灯下。

但是让啊，那并不是你累了，也不是你困了。”那是什么？“让的眉头从未松散过。

让的家到阿明的家没有一站的距离，在地铁的导视图里拥挤在一起，消失在红点之间的白线上。  
让的家到阿明的家，让要跨194步，阿明会走241步。  
让的家到阿明的家，会经过34栋小屋，4盏红绿灯，一个铁道路口，三个拐角。在经过第5栋红色小屋时，总会有一只三色花狸猫睡在路角的树荫下，放了学的小女孩会吃着西瓜盯着阿明的眼睛看。  
于是第一条街樱花正开，第二条街蝉声便起，第三条街上的黄了一树的叶子，第四条街在晚风渐起，日将暮未暮的时候，让变开始徘徊在阿明的家门前，然后突然的狂奔，不知为何便大口喘气，到达了地下铁候车室。

然后的然后，当地铁人群潮起潮落最终归于平静时，让面对着6个未接来电显示的手机，接到了在家妈妈打来的电话。  
“让啊，你这混小子，说到底你回不回来吃饭啊？？还有我叫你买的胡萝卜呢？”  
让才突然明白——或许自己一开始就错了。

不应该是花生牛奶，应该喝胡萝卜味的蔬菜汁。  
或许只有这样，自己才会明白为什么会是阿明，为什么会喜欢上那小子。

“诶啊，所以说为什么会是阿明呢？”  
深冬的夜里，地铁站的时钟悄悄走向11点，少年叹着气，对着混杂着奶味与胡萝卜汁的空气询问。  
“对不起，尊敬的顾客，此款饮品已售罄。”自动售卖机上和少年的答案一样空空如也。


	5. Chapter 5

“少年和少女相遇在夜晚的游泳馆中，少女望见少年游动，像一只鲸一样游向远方。”

期末过后是已期盼太久的寒假。  
随着主持人宣布典礼的结束，人群开始欢呼着移向会场出口，耳畔边传来的种种寒假计划--“要和家人去家庭旅行。”“一定要马上去ktv。”“就懒洋洋的看漫画也不错”--最终在好友的呼唤下结束，  
“阿明，我们去吃个痛快！！”  
“吃个痛快——”脑海里不自觉的重复着艾伦的话，自己却想到的是另一位少年说话的模样，语调上扬尾音模糊，而当阿明回头看密集的人群时，已经找不到那一抹浅灰了。

大概在几天前的夜晚，阿明侧脸埋在枕头中，借着橘色的灯光翻阅着眼前的书本。书页在指腹轻轻摩擦，92，93,94……大概还有30页故事便走向了尽头。  
枕边突然的震动声提示着新简讯的到来，阿明缓慢的翻身后，伸手拿来了手机，却发现因为一只眼被压得太久，自己只能看见模糊的字样。  
“让……让。”聚焦的过程太久，字体散乱模糊像雾里看花，但金发少年还是看清了黑色字眼里的名字。  
竟然是让……  
让在几天前便莫名其妙的消失：调换到离自己更远的角落，和自己不熟悉的人们谈笑，走廊里故意无视自己的问好，晚上回家的路也变成了自已一个人踏过雪堆，留下深深浅浅的脚印。即使是打电话，发简讯，得到的答案都是沉默。  
所以说——会是让的简讯真是令人忐忑不安。好消息或者坏消息就像剩下的30页故事一样捉摸不定。于是阿明起身坐正，深吸一口气候按下了查阅。

但渐渐清晰的字迹写着既不是好消息也不是坏消息的事——

“喂，我大概喜欢上你了。”什么叫“喂”什么叫“大概”……又什么叫“喜欢”。

期末过后是不再期盼的寒假。

///////////////////////////////  
和让最晚的一次回家，是在同学的庆生晚会后。阿明似乎在担心回家过晚的安全问题，一个人坐在角落望着手指发愣，左边的艾伦又一次打掀了酒杯，右边的尤弥尔依旧没有放下麦克风。ktv房暗淡的灯光变换更替然后再一次重复，阿明仍然盯着自己的指尖。  
直到自己走过去揉着脸说“快和我一起回去吧。”阿明才抬头回神，笑着说好啊好啊。  
软乎乎的脸蛋，软乎乎的头发，真像女孩子啊。

夜晚里开始有凉风徘徊，风窜进袖口与衣领，吹散了酒气异常的舒服。街上早已经没人，即使没有星星，天也蓝得让人想游泳，白色路灯的影子在地上开了一朵又一朵，让的鬓角沾了酒水还未干，随着路灯的光闪着亮。  
让突然停下了脚步，望向右手边的街边公园。沙坑里未完成的城堡，红色的大象滑梯，以及零零散散的座椅，在蓝色的夜空下静静的对着对街居民楼。一只猫走过，跃入树丛。  
然后就被让拉向角落里的座椅，头顶上的树叶低落下露水，划过眼角像蚂蚁小心爬过。自己的抗议还未出声便被让打断。  
“阿明你看我的手。”少年用一只手将自己拉进怀中，另一只手伸出，像是自夸似的伸直移向视野中央。  
自己的头顶上有少年的鼻息起起伏伏，酒味糖果味青草的味道和露水的味道，路灯的白色月亮的明黄和天空的深蓝鬓角的闪光，少年的心跳渐止的蝉鸣，沉睡了的公园以及少年纤细修长的手指，像是刚刚翻阅的小说开头。让人把回家的欲想都忘掉。

而自己身旁的少年将五指伸展，然后勾了勾无名指，继续说道“你看那是小时候的伤疤，我和马尔科追赶一只野猫，却撞向了玻璃的大门，玻璃哗的一声全碎掉，结果伤疤便再也洗不掉了。”让大概喝得较多，回忆起以前的事语调上扬尾音模糊。  
语调上扬尾音模糊——述说着遥远的故事，那些故事的痕迹搁浅在指尖，而让张开的手掌在月光下镀了一片靛蓝，指缝到指尖，再一次从指缝到指尖，手指的曲线像极了那一首月光，旋律起起伏伏，海浪缠缠绵绵。掺合着少年心跳。

阿明感觉有什么在心头萌动。那是什么呢——————  
这个时候让却突然抓过自己的手，将两手叠起，笑着说“阿明，你的手好小。”  
手心的温度像洪水漫过，突然间模糊了一切。

“少年却在泳池的边界停下，探出头来在月光下向少女挥舞起双手。”


	6. Chapter 6

“天的温柔，地的温柔，像你抱着我。”

黄昏的街市灯光才刚刚亮起，天空上烧了一片云。这时候的城市总是最拥挤。人潮涌动，车流无止息的延绵到远方，然后闪动已久的绿灯变换，红色停止了阿明的脚步。阿明只能艰难的从捧起的杂物中抽出一只手，对着对街挥舞手臂。  
在心里呐喊“让——让——”直到对方的身影消失，红灯变绿也提不起自己向前走的欲望。  
原来啊，相隔十年我也能在人海里认出你的模样。

阿明记得自己和少年第一次约会时在一个寒假的尾巴。不过说是约会————还不如说只是一次简单的散步，连关系都未确立的少年们一场模糊的旅行。  
冬天里的海是深蓝色的，风带着冷冽的咸味。脚步避开潮起潮落的海水走，软沙上的脚印交叠成两条弯弯曲曲的小路。  
实在找不到言语来填充沉默——让侧头望着海的远方走，自己也只能跟着让的脚步走，几乎一个月的分离使开口变得困难，想说的言语纷杂的堵在胸口，却不知道什么该说，什么不该说，又该从什么开始才好。  
然而让突然停止了脚步，月亮初升，停在了少年的耳廓旁。“阿明你说……海底深处，大海是和大陆以怎样的姿态相接的呢？”

如果对视让的双眼，会看见眼眸深处一片灰色的海翻滚起伏，像是内心底的情绪的汇集涌动，十年前是这样，十年后也是这样。  
而想起来十年前的约会，到最后究竟演变什么呢？记忆一片模糊，唯一记得的是——  
不知道答案的自己在模模糊糊的情况下感受到了一片温暖，是让的怀抱。而透过让的背脊望见的深蓝色的海在月光下开始发出亮光，海平面粗糙得像自己不平的心。然后被捏住脸颊，让的鼻尖下移划过眼眶，肩线下沉埋没海洋。  
让的嘴唇对着自己，然后他轻轻的说“大概像是我们这样拥抱着的吧。”这句话温暖到像是下午懒散阳光，来自另一个充满痛苦的世界。而最后——  
最后在家门前的路口分离，雪渐渐下起来，三色猫带着月光消失在街口树丛，再收起心中默默的喜欢，换掉同样静默的手机，一个人走过下雪的十年。  
part6.5  
As you opened up, 18 miles wide  
On this country drive

再一次看见阿明的时候，惊讶的是就算是过了十年那一头金发还是没有被自己忘记。人群里闪耀的金色缓慢移动，想必自己如果呼唤那个名字的话，对上的一定会是十年前的那双蓝色的眼睛吧。  
而当阿明呼应似的回过头，逆着人流向自己走来时，自己却转身走向另一个街口，一味的低着头避开太过耀眼的夕阳前进，到发觉时，街道越来越窄，路径消失在一丛才盛开的蔷薇花中。一只比十年前稍胖的三色猫傲气的从墙头走过。  
思绪却因为中断的路口开始疯狂增长——其实自己也并不是不想牵着阿明的手在人群里慢慢走的，自己并不是不想再回到多年前的操场一圈圈的走下去，自己并不是不想在冷冽的海风里将未完成的吻完成。于是泄气的转身却发现——

“我喜欢你啊，让。”  
太强烈的阳光里，手机屏幕上的字体变得暗淡无关，但那几个字真真切切，像是十年前都已经存在，只不过搁浅在某段分离的时光里。

///////////////////////  
this is fact not fiction.


End file.
